


Shadow

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Challenge, #55(B): Shadow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

Bloody gorgeous day, clear blue sky, nice little breeze.

He paused to enjoy the sight of Doyle sitting at their favourite table overlooking the river.

A woman at the next table glanced impatiently at her watch.

" 'Scuse me, mate."

"Sorry." Bodie shifted to let the man through.

The woman's face lighted up as her tardy swain bent to bestow a greeting kiss.

Doyle caught sight of him and the brief responsive light in his face was instantly usurped by a casual grin.

Cue orchestra, We Kiss in a Shadow....

Well, he'd never been much for public displays of affection anyway.


End file.
